A Single Sentence
by AnimeFlora
Summary: [Full Summary Inside] Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are worn out from past adventures. Then, they recieve a mysterious scroll... [R&R PLEASE] Chapter 2 Up!
1. Prologue

**Flora**: Hi! This is my first Fan Fiction entry, and as I'm a very busy person with life and all, updates may be slow. Sorry about that!

I'm new to this, and this is also my first attempt of writing a story related to anything already existing, and also the first attempt of writing something Naruto-related.

Enjoy! (Hopefully…)

Also, a note: This story may seem to go on forever. I have a bad habit of making my stories too long. TT

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Naruto or anything that has to do with the Anime/Manga… other than this story and possibly some plushies, but you get the idea! XD

**A Single Sentence**

Quick Summary: Just to make it a bit more clear.

This story is simply a "test", or attempt, at Naruto Fan Fiction writing. If it sucks, don't blame me… I've never tried anything of the kind before. Now… on to the summary of the story.

It takes place mainly in the Konoha village. Sasuke is back, Itachi was killed, Naruto is still trying to become Hokage, and Sakura has become an accomplished healer. It's pretty much the "happy ending" type of plot, though at the end, I'm not so sure about that. insert evil laughter here Now… on to the story! (That's basically it, since I really suck at summaries…) Oh yeah… and right now, just for reference, all the 12-year-olds at the beginning of the original Manga are now around 16. Go figure.

A Note: I'm _planning_ on making it a SasuSaku pairing along with some others later on… when I think I'm ready to add them. Also, the story is a third person omniscient type for story, which means I write in third person in the "point of view" of different people. However, it will mainly be in Sakura's point of view for now.

**1. Prologue**

Naruto smiled at his two friends as he ran out of the small building. "Anybody up for ramen tonight?"

Sakura moaned, "Not again!"

Sasuke just stared at them apathetically.

As always.

Naruto sighed, then frowned. "You guys NEVER agree with me, do you guys?"

Sakura looked exasperated, "Fine, we'll go with you… THIS time!"

Sasuke felt as if he had to say something now. "Just a note, Sakura, you said that last time as well."

Sakura looked at him with bloodshot eyes. The Uchida ignored the glare.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The shop was rather crowded, and they seated themselves at the counter. While Naruto busied himself with ordering, Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes as if she just remembered something…

"Who's going to pay for it THIS time? I'm truly broke; don't even bother asking. I paid for it last time anyway."

Sasuke stared at the other two as if to say he didn't have anything to do with it. Naruto gave a pout. "You guys ALWAYS team up on me!"

That earned him a smack on the head from his pink-haired friend, "Just finish ordering the ramen; we'll figure this out later."

The loud-mouthed ninja finally shut up, and continued ranting on to the person behind the counter.

Sakura found herself staring at Sasuke, then tore her eyes away. "He'll never like me anyway," she thought, scolding herself. However, "Inner Sakura" instantly screamed, "Sure! You're always giving up, Haruno Sakura!" The girl pushed the voice away temporarily; that was the best she could do.

The voice of Naruto interrupted her thoughts. "Hmm! The ramen's here! Better not keep it waiting…"

"For what? For you to eat it?" Sakura mumbled.

"Hmmm mmm mmm," Naruto replied, a ton of ramen already stuffed into his mouth. Sakura looked away, slightly disgusted. Sasuke was eating slowly, as if getting used to the salty flavor.

Sakura sighed. "Best not worry too much," she told herself. She picked up her chopsticks and started to eat.

Just then, a piercing cry sounded throughout the restaurant. A hawk flew in abruptly and landed on the counter. Some people screamed, while others fled. Sakura noticed a package tied onto the hawk's legs.

While taking it off, the hawk took off again. She opened the scroll. She stared at it. There was nothing on it.

"Is this a practical joke or something?" Naruto mumbled, his mouth finally empty of ramen. Then, he busied himself stuffing his mouth once again.

Sakura stared intently at it. There were scratch marks, and smudges. Invisible writing?

Sasuke took one glance at it, then frowned, continuing to eat his ramen. "The owner better not sue us for chasing away customers."

Naruto ended up paying for the meal. When they left the restaurant, Sakura still had the scroll in her mind, and no longer bothered to pay attention to what Sasuke was doing at her side.

**Footnote**: There you have it! My first ever chapter! (Fine… prologue.)

I'd like reviews if you'd give me some. I know it VERY short, but I can't write that much! still has homework to finish Oh well… hope you liked it. I personally think it was kind of pointless… but the plot will show up sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 1: The Scroll

**Flora: **Once I posted it, I got one review! Thanks. Reviews are really appreciated, and they help me update faster. I'm not THAT slow of an updater; it's just that the writer's block knocks in once in a while.

To Reviewer(s):

Kurama Kogame FOREVER: Thanks for the review. I didn't know how to describe the ramen, so I just said salty. XD And yeah, I'm updating…

Note: Whenever you see a "\\\\\" break, that the story will change points of view.

**2. Chapter 1: The Scroll**

Sakura trudged up the steps and pushed open the door to her room. She sighed, sitting down on her bed. The white scroll fell onto the floor, and the red ribbon binding it became loose again. Sakura concentrated on the scroll, searching it for any sign of chakra. There were no signs. She picked it up again, and opened it.

And gasped.

Words started appearing slowly and she almost dropped the scroll. With shaking fingers, she read the letter. The first line read,

"Haruno Sakura."

She closed her eyes. "Why me?" she thought. Then, opening them again, she continued to read. It looked like a poem to her… Word after word appeared, written on the paper.

"The river is calm like the ocean breeze,

But times shall not be like this forever.

Times will change and the river will become

A battling breeze of fire and wind,

And you will be caught in the middle,

And only you can calm it down again.

The only way to avoid the rapids

Is to keep it from happening at all.

Be on your guard, young flower."

At first, Sakura wanted to laugh. It was a rather silly poem, and it made no sense. And also… "young flower"? Come on!

But then, she stopped herself. What if…

She shook her head. It didn't make sense! Leaving the scroll on a small table, she changed and lay on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while before drifting off to sleep.

\\\\\

Sasuke frowned. "I thought I left the scroll with Sakura," he mumbled. The scroll with a blue ribbon tied around it lay on the floor.

"Might as well read it…"

He picked up the scroll and untied the ribbon. Opening it, his eyebrows rose. Words? Writing themselves on the paper as he watched?

"Uchida Sasuke."

"This letter… for me?" he thought. "Oh well…"

"Watch your back, young Uchida,

for what you take granted will soon fade away.

Your more loved ones will die

Lest you turn away.

Make sure you have them in your sight,

Lest you wish them dead."

He chuckled, then tossed it onto a rectangular table. "I'll think about it tomorrow. I guess it really is a prank…"

Lying on the bed, he instantly fell into a deep sleep.

**Footnote**: That was short, wasn't it? I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I had writer's block. And I know the poems are weird; I didn't know what to write.

In the next chapter, expect a Naruto point of view.

Do you see where this is getting…? I think I updated pretty quickly this time!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Orange, Blue, and Red

**Flora**: Thanks for the reviews. I think I'm updating to quickly for more than one person to review, but one per chapter is enough for me!

To Reviewers

December Jewel: You'll find out. Just continue reading!

Remember, "\\\\\" means a change in point of view!

3. Chapter 2: Orange, Blue, and Red

Naruto yawned, flopping onto his bed. Being too lazy to see what he dropped on the floor, he closed his eyes.

The music of the birds awoke him. Rubbing his eyes, the blond ninja sat up in bed, feeling kind of empty. It seemed as if he had something to do that he hadn't done… at least not yet. He peeked over the bed. Rubbing his eyes again, he blinked. Twice.

A scroll? Did he not leave it with one of the other two dorks? He picked up the scroll, examining it. The orange ribbon holding it closed seemed to be loose. It was as if somebody had opened it before him. Perhaps that was when Sakura touched it.

He opened the scroll up, and watched as words appeared on the scroll.

"Hai… Interesting."

As he waited, more words appeared. He yawned, and set it on a table. "I'll wait for it to finish writing. This is a nice game!"

He ran to take a quick shower. Once he exited, he sighed and grabbed the scroll.

"Now let's see what this says!"

He read it aloud.

"Uzumaki Naruto.

The way you talk,

The things you say,

They may harm what

You wish to stay.

They may wander away;

Away to a place…

A place where you cannot

Find them.

So watch what you say,

Think before you speak

And gather your courage

For things that await you

On a long journey

A long adventure

For you to fulfill."

Naruto laughed out loud. "This is a pretty good poem… but it makes no sense!" He tossed it into the wastebasket and put on his orange jacket. Then, remembering he didn't have breakfast yet, he rushed and got a pack of ramen and made himself something to eat…

\\\\\

Sakura yawned. Opening her eyes, she blinked to get used to the light. She groaned. She didn't want to get up so early… Looking to her right where her clock was set, she noticed it was only 6.

"Oh well… might as well get ready for the day," she thought.

She looked at the bedside table, and saw a mark. Looking closer, it was actually a ribbon. The red ribbon.

"Where's the scroll?" she instantly thought. She grabbed the ribbon and stuck it in a pocket. Rushing out, she headed toward Sasuke's…

\\\\\

Sasuke tumbled out of bed, looking around for a robe. Finding it with his fingers, he wearily put it on. He stood up, and glanced at the table. A blue ribbon. The scroll?

He shrugged. "I'll go ask Naruto why I got the scroll," he mumbled. Picking up the blue ribbon, he stuffed it into a pocket and strolled out of the house.

**Footnote**: Oh boy! That was short too…

I hope you enjoy. The plot is actually unfolding. WHEE!

Reviews keep me going. 3


End file.
